Untitled
by Mora Tempus
Summary: Very AU fic, the twins got careless on an orc hunt and they are still paying for it centuries later, until hope comes and they are rescued, some shounen ai, torture, violence


Disclaimer: it is all Tolkien's, I just borrow and traumatise them, then I give them back

Summary: Very AU fic, the twins got careless on an orc hunt and they are still paying for it centuries later, until hope comes and they are rescued.

A/N this is the first part of a REALLY old fic i did about 5 years ago at least, so it is a bit sketchy at parts, but as i read it again i really couldn't think of ways to rewrite parts because i think my writing style has changed a lot since then (for the worse actually i think, or is that just me?) anyway decided to dust it off and post it, well the first part any way, more may follow later, depending on the reception of this part.

Torture is mentioned vaguely, but I feel it is far more evil for the characters to leave it to the reader's imagination as to what is happening.

* * *

Underground. So dark, dank and dismally void of any light.

The foul stench of Orcs rebounded in the lifeless caverns under the mountains. Orcs and death.

Most brought down into the depths died quickly but these two…they were strong…but it would only be a matter of time before even their strength waned.

Elrohir was gripping to life, clinging to that last breath, not giving up. He did not want to give up…

'Elrohir,' his twin sank down by him, their bruised, bloodied and scared their eyes met. 'Why do you cling to life brother?' he whispered, 'There is nothing left for us in this world, please do not stay for me.' The Black Speech flowed freely from his battered lips, they had been down there so long they had forgotten much; even the fair language of their race had fled them. All they clearly remembered was they had each other. Elladan winced as the huge iron collar around his neck bit deeper; he glared at the chains that barely let him close to his twin. 'Please just fade Ro; you would be free from this place. I would soon follow you if you left…please, you have suffered enough.' Tears gently glided down his cheeks, dripping into the younger Elf's mouth.

Elrohir allowed a fleeting smile to touch his lips tasting soft salty water…better than anything they had ever been forced to drink.

'El'dan…' the younger's hoarse voice murmured, 'won't leave you alone…not to them…'

'Shh, hush then,' he cradled his twin close to him trying to ignore the manacled around his wrists and feet as he tried to comfort his reason for living. Without Elrohir to care for he would have died long ago but he knew he could not, a fresh wound reopening, he felt the blood trickle down his filthy naked body, "save what strength you have. I won't let them get you I promise," he murmured kissing his twin's bloodied lips; long ago they took solace in each others bodies, now they barely had the strength to hold each other.

Elladan rocked his younger counterpart, they had lost all sense of time in the dark, below the earth; the older of the brothers often wondered if they had ever seen the stars above, had a good home and loving family…the memories that they both desperately clung to had all but faded. The sound of the door creaking open snapped the elf from his thoughts and he pulled his twin's resting body closer to him.

'Let's have him then,' the Orc growled motioning to Elrohir.

'He has suffered enough,' Elladan pleaded, 'please…give him time. Take me, just leave him alone.'

'After all this time you still are protective of the little whelp.' The Orc shrugged. 'Well as long as we get one of you it don't really matter." He took the elder twin from his cell.

Elrohir whimpered at the loss of his brother's contact, wincing at every scream the twin's raw throat emitted until he finally gave way to unconsciousness.

* * *

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, raised in the Elvish home of Imladris as Estel, a good ranger…was lost.

The man had been visiting Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood and the two had decided to go back to Imladris, but that one fatal word came up in the conversation. One they always regretted.

Shortcut.

"This is the last time I let you lead the way," the blond Elf growled. They had found themselves underground. In a tunnel of caves. If there was one thing Legolas hated at this moment more than caves, it would be his human companion, for leading them into caves.

Orc infested caves.

Estel groaned ignoring the complaints when a loud scream echoed down the pathways.

"I don't like this," Legolas muttered as the scream was followed by pleading in a string of unknown speech. "Estel come on," Legolas hissed.

The man hesitated hearing more screams.

"Estel, what are you waiting for?" The elf looked around, alarmed as the sound of orcs was approaching. "Estel we _have_ to go. _now_."

"Someone is down there Legolas…" he started.

"Oh no you don't." Legolas hissed and started dragging the man away. "There are too many tunnels and far more Orcs. The chances are we find more Orcs before we find whoever is down there." Legolas protested, remembering he had been with the twins when they had searched for their mother, the endless caves and the numerous orcs…with two elves who were intent on getting her back…he was never too keen on being underground in the first place, but when he lost the twins and was found by orcs…it was not for a while until the caves were cleared did anyone find him…

"Legolas…"

"Please Estel…I've had bad experiences with these caves…"

"Very well," Estel nodded and followed the Elf back the way they came.

"Was it left or right?" Legolas asked stopping suddenly at a fork in the tunnels.

"I don't know…left?" he suggested with a sheepish shrug. And they went left.

Luckily it was the left path that took them out the cooling evening sky. The two kept running until they were clear of the cave entrance.

"This spot will do nicely," Estel murmured and started setting up camp for the night. Legolas smiled and aided his friend until the man looked to the sky.

"The twins are out tonight," he murmured, looking just beyond Eärendil.

"Aye," Legolas nodded, "and I know what they would say to being dragged through caves."

"You knew them?" Estel asked with a small smile.

"It was a long time ago Estel…I was only young still myself, only a few hundred years. They were around one thousand. We were friends."

"Tell me about them…it's just Ada…or anyone else hardly speaks of them." The man settled by the elf, leaning against him comfortably.

"And you wonder why? They were much loved in Imladris. If there was a prank you wanted pulling on someone, they would be the two to see." He gave the man a faint smile. "Then their mother was attacked by Orcs, they managed to save her, but she could no longer stay in Middle Earth. After that they rode out against Orcs, killing as many as they could. Then one day they misjudged an Orc camp. The only trace of them was their dead horses and their weapons. Naturally they were presumed dead after looking for them for a few years. That was over two thousand years ago though. They certainly would not be alive today after being in the hands of Orcs for so long."

Estel nodded and smiled sadly.

"I'll take first watch," Legolas said and stood up, unsettling the human. Estel scowled and settled on the hard ground, he closed his eyes to try and find sleep.

Not long later Estel was rudely woken by hard shaking.

"My turn already?" he yawned.

"Orcs," Legolas hissed.

Alerting himself fully the man grabbed his sword and prepared to fight.

"No," Legolas shook his head, "There are too many, we will not win."

"We have no choice by the seem of it." Estel nodded to the horde that was already upon them.

"Get up a tree." Legolas growled, already branches ahead of him.

Estel was not a good climber and proved so by slipping and falling onto a group of Orcs. Nearly dislocating his leg.

Legolas was about to get down to aid his friend when he heard his faint call. "Go home…get Ada…caves…" Estel shouted in Elvish as he was dragged away the day fading to the night.

* * *

Legolas raced off, running like lightening, his feet seemingly did not touch the ground as he sped into Imladris late night, days after Estel had been taken, calling for Lord Elrond.

"What is going on?" the elf lord left his room to see Legolas wandering around calling for him, looking disturbed, "Legolas…what has happened?"

"I am sorry my lord…we were attacked nights ago. Estel was taken but there were too many to fight." Legolas explained, "I can remember where they took him but we need to get a small army together if we are to get him back."

Elrond closed his eyes briefly. First his wife, then his sons and now his Human son…"Very well, I'll get Glorfindel to select his best men and we will depart at dawn." Elrond nodded, "Try and get at least some rest Legolas. You look like you have been running for an age."

"Thank you my lord," Legolas bowed and left for his ever ready guest rooms.

* * *

Elladan winced as he was thrown roughly onto the cell floor, his blood slowly dripping away; he crawled up to his still twin. 'Elrohir?' he gently nudged the still form.

'I'm alive,' the younger whispered.

'Don't feel so good 'Rohir…' he admitted.

Elrohir was shocked. Elladan never let on how he was feeling. Never. He must have been very badly hurt.

'It's alright El'dan…let me look after you now brother.' He kissed the elder twin's lips and did what he could to wash the wounds with an old rag and stagnant water that could not have been drunk.

Not long later the cell was opened and a small scruffy looking figure was thrown in with them.

Elladan forced himself to be fully alert with the stranger with them.

"Orcs," the stranger murmured watching them warily. Neither face could be seen. Too much blood and dirt covered them for identification but for a moment that they had looked like Orcs. On a closer inspection they were Elves.

"do I know you?" he asked in Elvish; under all of the filth and blood, they seemed familiar in some way, he watched as the one reeled slightly.

Elladan watched cautiously as the man spoke in a language they once knew but had not heard or spoken in a long time.

"You do not speak Elvish?" he murmured. The Elves did not answer. Estel watched in amazement as the Black Tongue poured from their mouths. Only Elves who had been there a long time would be able to do that…the dark hair, slightly rounded ears and pewter eyes reminded him of Elrond, similar looks…that could mean…

"Elladan? Elrohir?" Both Elves looked up at this, warily watching him.

"W-w-who…a-are…y-y-you?" one stuttered in broken Elvish.

"Estel," he answered softly, slowly moving closer to them.

"Hope," the other twin whispered, the man nodded and gave a small smile.

Suddenly an Orc crashed into the cell. 'Alright, the Human.'

Elladan pulled the surprised man back, growling in warning at them.

"Fine take the other Elf…hold him back."

'Filth,' Elladan growled, 'Leave him alone. It's me you want.'

'Shurrup.' One of the Orcs holding him threw him against a wall, the Elf made connection with a sickening crack. Fists connecting with every part of the Elf's body they could find. He gasped for air as they winded him, blood pouring from every wound; finally he dropped to the floor unmoving as the Orcs left the cell.

Estel carefully moved toward the fallen Elf. Luckily they had not taken the water skin from him as he slowly poured a little down the Elf's throat. "You are Elladan?" he asked.

Elladan nodded, wincing slightly as the cool liquid washed over his raw throat. He started coughing.

"Easy," he spoke in Elvish, hoping it would help the Elf to remember, "it will be alright. Legolas will come for us soon. Do you remember him? He said you were friends once. Long ago."

"Remember…" Elladan whispered hoarsely, his breath shortening.

"No focus, stay focused. We will leave here soon. Your Ada will be coming too. You will see your home again." Estel said worriedly, realising the Elf was finally fading.

"Elrohir…" Elladan whimpered, feeling every bit of pain his twin received, tears started rolling don his cheeks again.

"Shh," Estel rocked Elladan gently and continued speaking to him until Elrohir was returned.

Elladan watched with horror as his twin was dragged in. he looked…Elladan let tears cloud his vision, his twin was finally dead.

Elrohir could feel his life slipping from him although he tried so hard to hold on, but Mandos' call was too strong. _please let me live_ he thought to the inviting grip of death.

_You hold on for so long,_ a warm voice replied[iyou cannot hold on forever…it is your time…let go, be free of the pain…[/i

_No…Dan…_ he started protesting.

_I will not let your brother join you…he will live…_

_just a few minutes with him…please…_

_Very well._ the voice gave way to the frantic calling from his brother's voice.

"Ro?"

'Going…Dan…' he whispered.

'Ro…' Elladan moved and cradled the twin lovingly, pressing the still fairly full water kin to his mouth, 'Drink…it's clean…'

Elrohir smiled at the taste of fresh water.

'Love you 'Dan…' he whispered, breath catching in his throat.

'Love you too brother.' Elladan kissed him, 'Hold on just a little longer…Estel said Ada and Legolas are coming…'

'Ada?' Elrohir murmured.

'Yes…do you remember him?' Elladan asked, doing all he could to keep his twin from fading. Elrohir shook his head. 'Neither do I…Estel also said we would see home again. Above ground. Light. Air. Just hold on for me brother.' He begged.

'Dan…' Elrohir whispered weakly. 'Sorry…can't hold on…'

'I understand,' Elladan nodded, forcing a smile, 'Be at peace brother…I will follow you shortly.'

'NO…stay…stay…I'll…' he fought for his breath.

'Love you always brother.' Elladan whispered. As the body in his arms went limp, the elder Elf let out an anguished cry as he felt like a part of him died as well.

"I am truly sorry," Estel whispered but was ignored.

"You lied." Elladan spat his Elvish coming back to him.

"I did not…" the human defended himself.

"You said they would come…they were coming…they are not here." The grief stricken Elf sobbed. "Could not save him. You don't even know them."

"Elladan…"

"Go away; I want nothing more to do with you. To think I risked Elrohir for [iyou[/i."

"Ada…Lord Elrond raised me himself…after Orcs killed my parents…Elladan, you must believe me."

Elladan searched the man's eyes and found nothing.

"Leave me alone," he growled again and moved to the back of the cell and curled in on himself, willing himself to forget everything that happened, drinking the foul poison riddled water as he did so and he forgot.


End file.
